At present, veins are usually spotted with the naked eye for intravenous injection and surgical operation. The veins in the back of the hand (or in the arms, legs, insteps, etc) are so thin that it is difficult to find them. Sometimes several attempts are required to get the needle in place, causing excessive pain to the patient. In some cases, treatments or operations are delayed due to the difficulty in spotting the veins. The present disclosure is made to help solve this problem, and it is especially suitable for child patients. The LED rays from the illuminator can penetrate the hand, providing a clear picture of the veins. For example, the “Vein Illumination Device for Piercing” is a utility model patent (No.200620104185.1) granted to this applicant, which comprises a case with a light hole on the top, wherein a bulb in the case at the light hole is used as the light source, which is controlled by a switch on the case together with the battery. The rays from the bulb can penetrate the hand to show clearly the veins for the purpose of intravenous injection, etc. The said invention features a square cubic shape, with a short handle, which is not very convenient for use and unsuitable for use on children.
This disclosure is made to solve the problems by reforming the overall shape of the device to make it more convenient and fit for children.